sonny with a chance of cheating
by ilovesterlingknight
Summary: sonny Munroe hates chad Dylan cooper. so what happens when she falls for him when she already has a boyfriend. hearts will be smashed, rules will be broken and the impossible will seem possible.you cant help who you fall in love with or when.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one- stuck i cant believe it i have tickets to see taylor swift live in concert i was the 5th caller and i won how amazing is that. i thought to myself as i walked towards my dressing room. the best part of all is that ryan had agreed to come with me.  
argghh got me a date with the hottest guy ever. ryan was a guest star on mekenize falls bad choice if you ask me.i was day dreaming about ryan when.  
bang!! i walked staright into someone.

"oh i am so sorrry i was..." i started to say till i relised who it was." oh hi chad now im not really that sorry"i said with a sumg grin. " sonny didnt see you there.  
i dont noramlly see the little people."he said with his smile beeming across his face. "well that makes u a jerk!" i was the best i could come up with."well atleast i am a real actor and not on 'chuckle city'" he said." i like being on so random its were i belong" i half yelled back at him." fine" he relped "good" he said his face was right near mine. " fine" i said then turned on my heel and walked away.

it was time for rehearsal and i was just starting the sketch when chad walked in. he sat down on a chair next to the door. he made me so angry sitting and wacthing me his eyes followed me wearever i went. he was just doing this to fustrate me and it wasnt going to work but i was so wornge. i started to say my line.  
"dont throw it out reuse it using.." chad was just smurking at me and i just messed up my line i couldnt remember what to say. till tawni nugged me and told me my line. the rest of the day was full of mess ups and long glares from chad. i wanted kill chad and the more i wanted to kill him the worst my acting we were done he got up and left and i chased after him.

" hey cooper!!" i called angry. he stopped but didnt turn around. "yes" he said so incently like he haddent done anything worng. "you know what it about"  
i said i was really angry now."i didnt do anything worng" he called as he turned around. "why did you have to do that" i yelled and hit his arm really hard."ouch why are you so angry i just came to watch your show." he said "next time watch it on the tv." i said as i turned away.  
"but.." he started i knew a smart remark was comin i just couldnt deal with it."save it chad."  
he just stood there. had i just shut down chad dylan cooper.

i smiled as i walked into my dressing room. chad was a jerk and i had shut him was sitting brushing her hair."hey i think marshalle was looking for you" she said then went back to brushing her hair youshould never inturrute tawni when hair or beutuy is involed.

i walked to marhelles office and knocked. "come in" he called. i walked in." hey marshlle whats going on?" i asked and sat in the chair in front of his desk."nothing much. i was just wondering was there anything wrong at rehearsal today?"he asked he kinda had this knowing look like he had already figured out why i had acted so werid. but of course i lied.

" i just wasnt feeling to good. i think i had some bad fish or something." he rasied an eye brow " so it had nothing to do with chads presence there?" he asked "no nothing as all." i replyed "nothing i should know about?"  
he asked. "nope" i said again. "good because i dont want anything to be werid between anyone around here thats why there is the no dating rule and that apiles to mekinze falls people too. the director and i deccied it was best if we tell the cast members and let them know how we feel."  
he ended with a smile. " do you understand" he asked "yep" i said and walked out.

i was walking towards my dressing room when i hear running foot steps. and then around the cornor came chad running. he stopped when he sore me " help hide me" he said he seemed desparent so with out questioning him i grabbed him and we run into a janitors closet.  
we sat on the floor. " what in the world are you running from." i asked. "portlyn. she over heard me talking about someone i liked and she thought it was her so i ran." he said. "everyone wants a bit of the chad." he said running his fingers though his hair. " you got me to hide in a closet because of portlyn.!! you are an idoit and i am leaving." i got up and walked to the door. i tired to open it but it wouldnt buge. "oh crap." 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two- the janitors closest. "this is all your falut" i called as i was trying to unlock the door with one of chads many cerit cards. "how is this my faut your the one who brought us into this closet" he yelled. " i am gonna miss me on tv." he said "wait whats the time" i yelled droping the card. " umm 7 oclock " he said "oh no ryan will be waiting for me. i am gonna miss taylor awift and my date with ryan."  
i said and buried my head in my face as i slied down the wall." wait your date was tonight oh he will be crushed he has been talking about it was days... wont shut up." chad said he was looking at his relextion in a bucket.

" well i guess we are stuck here for the night" chad sighed."yeah i guess so. i said."what should we do" he asked then turn to me and winked." you discusting" i anwersed and then went back to ignoring him. it had been an hour i was so bored. "hey chad lets play turth or dare." i said " alright you go first."  
"ok chad truth or dare."i asked him i knew he would pick the dare i mean chad dylan cooper never plays it easy."dare."he replyed"ok i dare you to....lick the bottom of my shoe" i said this was going to be so much fun." what thats discusting"he said"what are you chicken"i said with a smile. i knew he was in it now without saying anything he lifted up my shoe and licked it.  
then almost pucked.

"now its your turn." he said i knew i had it coming now."umm truth"he looked at me "ok sonny have you ever hooked up with a guy."i kinda knew that telling the turth would come back to hunt me but i still did"yep. a few times" i smiled that wasnt what he was expecting "who? anyone from here??"he said. i knew this was a bad idea"umm yeah...your co-star blake."i said. he was shocked"you and blake yuck sonny i didnt need that image in my head."he said i laughed"you asked for it....ok now you chad truth or dare."

"truth."he anwered"ok... have you ever had your heart broken?"i asked i pretty much knew what he was going to say..no but was it the truth??"well...no.."he stopped"truthfully i have."i looked at him"what???!!??"i asked "2 years i asked out this girl.... madeline we went out for ages i was in love with her she was the first girl i ever told that other then my mother. and then on our 1 year anniversity i walked into her house and found her kissing my best friend."he said then there was siletence "ouch"i said softly"thats not the worst part. i had to pertent i was ok with it when they got married last week. they wanted to live together she is 17 and he was 19 so there parents said it was ok but they had to be married. i had to watch maddie marry my best friend. the girl i loved."he said i felt so sorry fo him.

"sorry chad."i said i didnt know what else to say.  
"its ok."but i knew it wasnt."why didnt you tell them how you felt be angry... dont back down."  
i said this wasnt like chad."you dont get it sonny you never will. just drop it."he said "no i cant. just tell me why you didnt fight for her or get angry."i yelled"i was different back then" he whispered "what did you say" i said i needed him to repeat it was wasnt like chad

"you know what sonny shut up!!! for once in your life mind your own bussiness i dont want you in mine so get out of it. you just a little no body from chuckle city.!!"he yelled. i was so angry at him it really hurt what he had said."well chad dylan cooper i dont care what you think of me.  
you cant act and the only reson you are on your show is because they couldnt find anyone else willing to be on such a bad show.. and you also just put others down because once upon a time you had feeling like us too now you think your better than us.!!"it felt good to get that out.  
"i hate you sonny!"he yelled we were face to face right up close i could feel his breath "i hate you more!"i yelled back then suddinling out of no where he pulled me in and he kissed me.

it was so amzing the best i had ever had. there was so much passion and yet it was soft he lifted me onto the bench and neastsed between my legs so i was kissing downwards. i wanted to stop and to yell at him but i couldnt. i felt something for him i never had before.  
why now. why did he have to chose now. he was rubbing his hand on my thigh and kissing me with more passion then ever. i wanted him more then ever i went to lift his shirt off when we heard a knock on the door.

"hey is anyone in there i heard yelling." a voice called it was ryan. i thought about not answering but before i could make a choice chad had pulled away."yeah we are stuck can you get help." we sat in slience as ryan found the key and unlocked us."sonny i wondered were you had gottin to"he said as he hugged me i hugged him was allowed what just happened wasnt."well thanks ryan. cya on the set tomorrow bye munroe" he said and walked out like nothing had happened.

"umm ryan can you drive me home. we can do our date another night its too late for the concert and i dont feel to good."  
i said"sure"he drove me home and before i got out of the car he kissed me. just a peck but i felt nothing then what i felt for chad."bye"i smiled and he dorve away. why does life have to be so hard. some people have the worst timing. 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter two- the janitors closest. "this is all your falut" i called as i was trying to unlock the door with one of chads many cerit cards. "how is this my faut your the one who brought us into this closet" he yelled. " i am gonna miss me on tv." he said "wait whats the time" i yelled droping the card. " umm 7 oclock " he said "oh no ryan will be waiting for me. i am gonna miss taylor awift and my date with ryan."  
i said and buried my head in my face as i slied down the wall." wait your date was tonight oh he will be crushed he has been talking about it was days... wont shut up." chad said he was looking at his relextion in a bucket.

" well i guess we are stuck here for the night" chad sighed."yeah i guess so. i said."what should we do" he asked then turn to me and winked." you discusting" i anwersed and then went back to ignoring him. it had been an hour i was so bored. "hey chad lets play turth or dare." i said " alright you go first."  
"ok chad truth or dare."i asked him i knew he would pick the dare i mean chad dylan cooper never plays it easy."dare."he replyed"ok i dare you to....lick the bottom of my shoe" i said this was going to be so much fun." what thats discusting"he said"what are you chicken"i said with a smile. i knew he was in it now without saying anything he lifted up my shoe and licked it.  
then almost pucked.

"now its your turn." he said i knew i had it coming now."umm truth"he looked at me "ok sonny have you ever hooked up with a guy."i kinda knew that telling the turth would come back to hunt me but i still did"yep. a few times" i smiled that wasnt what he was expecting "who? anyone from here??"he said. i knew this was a bad idea"umm yeah...your co-star blake."i said. he was shocked"you and blake yuck sonny i didnt need that image in my head."he said i laughed"you asked for it....ok now you chad truth or dare."

"truth."he anwered"ok... have you ever had your heart broken?"i asked i pretty much knew what he was going to say..no but was it the truth??"well...no.."he stopped"truthfully i have."i looked at him"what???!!??"i asked "2 years i asked out this girl.... madeline we went out for ages i was in love with her she was the first girl i ever told that other then my mother. and then on our 1 year anniversity i walked into her house and found her kissing my best friend."he said then there was siletence "ouch"i said softly"thats not the worst part. i had to pertent i was ok with it when they got married last week. they wanted to live together she is 17 and he was 19 so there parents said it was ok but they had to be married. i had to watch maddie marry my best friend. the girl i loved."he said i felt so sorry fo him.

"sorry chad."i said i didnt know what else to say.  
"its ok."but i knew it wasnt."why didnt you tell them how you felt be angry... dont back down."  
i said this wasnt like chad."you dont get it sonny you never will. just drop it."he said "no i cant. just tell me why you didnt fight for her or get angry."i yelled"i was different back then" he whispered "what did you say" i said i needed him to repeat it was wasnt like chad

"you know what sonny shut up!!! for once in your life mind your own bussiness i dont want you in mine so get out of it. you just a little no body from chuckle city.!!"he yelled. i was so angry at him it really hurt what he had said."well chad dylan cooper i dont care what you think of me.  
you cant act and the only reson you are on your show is because they couldnt find anyone else willing to be on such a bad show.. and you also just put others down because once upon a time you had feeling like us too now you think your better than us.!!"it felt good to get that out.  
"i hate you sonny!"he yelled we were face to face right up close i could feel his breath "i hate you more!"i yelled back then suddinling out of no where he pulled me in and he kissed me.

it was so amzing the best i had ever had. there was so much passion and yet it was soft he lifted me onto the bench and neastsed between my legs so i was kissing downwards. i wanted to stop and to yell at him but i couldnt. i felt something for him i never had before.  
why now. why did he have to chose now. he was rubbing his hand on my thigh and kissing me with more passion then ever. i wanted him more then ever i went to lift his shirt off when we heard a knock on the door.

"hey is anyone in there i heard yelling." a voice called it was ryan. i thought about not answering but before i could make a choice chad had pulled away."yeah we are stuck can you get help." we sat in slience as ryan found the key and unlocked us."sonny i wondered were you had gottin to"he said as he hugged me i hugged him was allowed what just happened wasnt."well thanks ryan. cya on the set tomorrow bye munroe" he said and walked out like nothing had happened.

"umm ryan can you drive me home. we can do our date another night its too late for the concert and i dont feel to good."  
i said"sure"he drove me home and before i got out of the car he kissed me. just a peck but i felt nothing then what i felt for chad."bye"i smiled and he dorve away. why does life have to be so hard. some people have the worst timing. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4- Grady's idea

"Ryan" I called as I pulled away from Chad." I can't believe you... you and him behind my back...sonny...." he said the pain in his eyes hurt me so much. "No Ryan it's not what you think." I said and Chad starred at me. "So you weren't just making out with Chad." he answered "yes I was but it was the first time I haven't been cheating on you." I called to him with tears in my eyes.

"Ok sonny be honest with me for once... when you had the fight a month ago was that do to with The kiss you had in the closet." he said... I was shocked "how did you know?" I stuttered. "Sonny I am not an idiot...Monday is my last day on the set I never want to see you again we Are though!!!!" he yelled as he ran out the door. I fell to the ground and cried harder than I Ever had before. "Sonny....." Chad she not know what to say. So he sat next to me and hugged me.

We must have fallen sleep because we woke up on the floor my head on his chest his arms around me. I felt so warm and safe. "Chad? Are you awake?" I asked with out opening my eyes. "Yeah." He Said "how are we gonna do this I mean are we gonna tell people about us or just keep it a Secret." I asked my eyes still closed at that moment Chad opened his eyes "I don't think we have a choice" he answered. I opened my eyes and sore marshal, tawni, Grady, nico and zora all standing in the door way.

"How could you sonny" tawni said. I was sitting in the prop room. Chad had been sent back to his boss to be yelled at too I am guessing. "I am sorry sonny but you can't see him anymore." marshal said. And left. I chucked a pillow across the room. I started to cry Grady felt really bad for me that's when Grady had a brilliant idea. "Sonny I would suggest that you sneak around with Chad but they will be watching you like a hawk. So I have a plan that will make you happy. Get Chad. "Grady said off to get a white board. I texted Chad he was here in seconds.

"Alright heres the plan……"

I was standing in the cafeteria I was ready I was gonna make this believable. Chad walked in and sat down I walked over to him and slapped him across the face."Chad you unfaithful, big headed liar. I hate you. How could you cheat on me?" I yelled everyone was looking. "Easy. I never loved you. I loved her. You were my on the side girl you don't mean anything to me. She was so much better than you too." he said he was good at this "you make me sick!!" I said and walked away. "Stay out of my life Chad Dylan cooper." I yelled and walked out.

It's been a year since that day it so easy to sneak around, they find us in a room together we just start yelling and they think we are fight. One day I will tell marshal but for now I will leave it up to fate.

Sorry about the ending I couldn't think of anything else check out my new stories. Thanks much love.


End file.
